


He Was A Dreamer At Heart, Chasing the Stars

by hanbeone



Series: Love don't come easy at all [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, One-Sided Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Donghae, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbeone/pseuds/hanbeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>So he waited idly by the sidelines for something to happen, hoping one day, Kyuhyun would see that Donghae wasn't going to love him in the way he longed for.  And the years ticked by.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from [this incredibly dope song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n09oiii8hO4)
> 
> So this has been sitting in the dusty parts of my hard drive for about a year, figured it's time to share ^^ Second chapter will hopefully be up in a couple days if I can keep my butt in gear.

If anyone were to ask Siwon who he treasured most, the instant answer would be his family- his parents and little sister. But if someone were to narrow it down to 'who do you treasure most out of your members', Siwon would shamelessly answer with Kyuhyun's name every time. He would answer with Kyuhyun for the first style of question, but he didn't want to be too obvious with his little crush. Or a more accurate term would be: helpless infatuation.

 

It just kind of snuck up on him one day, not long after the release of Super Junior-M's first album, drowning him in sudden feels that made it impossible for him to swim his way out. Not anytime in the near future. Every time Kyuhyun sang with that honey, caramel voice, every time one of the members sent Kyuhyun into a flustered whirlwind, every time Kyuhyun would reluctantly accept Siwon's skinship during performances- Siwon would fall a little deeper.

 

Though it did hurt whenever Kyuhyun would be asked who he liked most out of the members, or which one he would date if he was a girl, and Kyuhyun's answer was never what Siwon wanted to hear. Actually, 70% of the time Kyuhyun's answer was Donghae. It's no secret the place that one of Siwon's best friends held in the heart of Siwon's crush. And Siwon would just laugh it off with everyone else in the room, the camera zooming in on Kyuhyun's cute smile, a little flustered, and Siwon would grip the mic in his hand that much tighter because he's the only one on stage that could see that it was more than just platonic from Kyuhyun's end.  

 

All though, it's highly likely that Ryeowook knew too. The eternal maknae, was after all, Kyuhyun's first and best-est friend in the band.

 

And Siwon wasn't jealous of Donghae, not truly. Donghae was one of Siwon's closest friends, so he knew first hand why their maknae held Donghae in such a high place. Everyone adored Donghae. That could not be helped.

 

But what hurt Siwon the most, were the times that Kyuhyun laid his affection for Donghae out for everyone to see, but Donghae was so darn oblivious to the place he held in Kyuhyun's heart, brushing it off with a pat to the head and words along the lines of 'such a cute maknae' or 'my sweet dongsaeng'. Kyuhyun would quickly mask his hurt with some sort of improvised punch line. And everyone would laugh. **  
**

 

Then later, after filming, when Siwon entered the bathroom to relieve himself, he ran into their maknae, who's standing in front of the mirror, hastily wiping his face to hide the fact that he had been crying. But Siwon knew, he always did and it hurt him the most to see Kyuhyun like that. Sometimes Siwon got the urge to just sit Donghae down to tell him just how much Kyuhyun loves him. In more than just a hyung/dongsaeng relationship. He didn't though. Kyuhyun would hold a grudge against Siwon if he ever did such a thing. It was something that Kyuhyun has to do for himself.

 

So giving a polite smile and nod, Siwon passed Kyuhyun on the way to the urinals, his hand brushing Kyuhyun's back as he moved by in a small show of comfort. When Siwon zipped himself back up and washed his hands with Kyuhyun standing beside him, watching as the water ran down the drain, neither said a word about why Kyuhyun had been crying. Then, once Siwon's hands were dry, he would hold the door open for Kyuhyun and follow him out.

 

And sometimes, just sometimes, Siwon felt like his feelings weren't completely one-sided. But Siwon was a coward and chose to stay in the dark, afraid of rejection. So he waited idly by the sidelines for something to happen, hoping one day, that Kyuhyun would see that Donghae wasn't going to love him in the way he longed for.  And the years ticked by.

 

Siwon will never forget Kyuhyun's first heartbreak, will never forget how he witnessed the fire die right before him in those dazzling eyes.

 

A night of celebration, a successful concert, all of the members were consuming their fair share of beer, soju and wine. In a brash move Kyuhyun kissed Donghae on the lips right in front of everybody. The room seemed to die as they all stared in surprise at the rapidly reddening maknae. There was a tense moment in which Donghae wiped his mouth on his sleeve, then gently punched Kyuhyun's shoulder.

“I think Heechul- hyung is rubbing off on you too much.” Donghae made a joke of the situation.

“Y-yeah and th-the soju,” Kyuhyun stammered while trying to brush his actions off of being under the influence of too much alcohol. Everyone descended into howling laughter. But Siwon had been keeping track and knew that Kyuhyun hadn't consumed near enough for such a thing to be happening yet.  

Leaning across the table, Siwon gave Kyuhyun's hand a small squeeze and Kyuhyun returned a sad smile. They didn't say anything to each other, then before he knew it, Siwon was accepting a shot glass from Kangin's hands.

Five minutes later Donghae let it slip that he had been secretly dating someone for the past few months and that he thinks he might love her. Siwon congratulated his best friend sincerely, giving him a bear hug as the rest of the room echoed words of congratulations. He didn't miss the slump in Kyuhyun's posture or the lowering of dark eyes as Kyuhyun set down his glass and slipped into the Kitchen with his cellphone raised to his ear.

 

There was about a 97.5% chance the person on the other line was Changmin. Siwon's worry was put to rest a little when, twenty minutes later, Changmin showed up at the dorm. The tall male twirled car keys in one hand while he waited for Kyuhyun to put on his shoes. When they exited the dorm, Changmin's arm was draped around Kyuhyun's shoulders, providing a comforting touch.

 

That's when Siwon knew that Kyuhyun would be okay given some time. Changmin was there for him, the protective maknae of TVXQ who always had Kyuhyun's back. The 'evil duo' some people liked to call them, but hidden under all those biting remarks and edgy exteriors were two of the softest souls who just wanted reassurance about their place in the dizzying pace of the world. Siwon could see it and he knew that Yunho could see it too.

 

He caught them before they stepped into the elevator, pulling Kyuhyun into an embrace while whispering in his ear for him to stay safe. Changmin readily assured that they were just going over to the TVXQ dorm. Siwon waited until the elevator doors closed before turning back to rejoin the celebration.

 

Kyuhyun did get past it, as much as someone could in his situation. Maybe, he'd always harbor feelings for Donghae, but he had come to terms that it won't be anything more than a hyung/dongsaeng relationship. That course of events gave Siwon hope.

 

It was sometime during the fourth super show, years of living with an unrequited love for Super Junior's maknae, that Choi Siwon finally got what he had been waiting for. By some miracle, and Siwon made note to pray in thanks to his God, he began receiving Kyuhyun's affection in the ways he had only dreamed of.

 

It started with a kiss, as per usual.

 

Some of the members were piled in Leeteuk’s hotel room, watching movies and gorging on junk food (in secret from their managers). Siwon was sitting in the love seat, Kyuhyun beside him, and Ryeowook squished in on the the opposite end. The maknaes kept playing a silent tug of war over the single blanket until Siwon wrapped his arm around Kyuhyun and pulled him to his body for warmth. Heart beating erratically when Kyuhyun snuggled into Siwon's side and leaned his head on his shoulder. Siwon glanced sideways to catch the other two sharing a pointed look, or more of a glare, really. Ryeowook scoffed and pushed up onto his feet, announcing that he was tired before leaving to go to his own hotel room that was being shared with Kyuhyun.

 

Siwon was surprised that Kyuhyun didn't move to the other side of the little couch once the space was available. Instead, Siwon's crush draped the abandoned blanket over them and snuggled even closer, clinging like a koala to Siwon's side. For the remainder of the movie, Siwon had a hard time paying attention to the subtitles of the Japanese film. He was too distracted from the heat being shared between the younger man and himself. Distracted by the fingers tracing his abs through cotton, choking when his shirt was lifted up a bit, light fingers nearly burning his skin.

 

Siwon's mind went numb. Was Kyuhyun actually teasing him? Like, for real. Cho Kyuhyun, Siwon's unrequited love for god knows how long, _their maknae_ \- making a move on the king of gestures, Choi Siwon? Swallowing the tightness in his throat, Siwon knew there was only one way to confirm his suspicions. With a quick glance in the direction of the bed, he's happy to find Leeteuk sleeping and that he had totally missed Henry and Shindong heading back to their room.

 

Siwon took a breath. It was all or nothing- damn time that he gave something. So he pulled away from Kyuhyun, turned around, and kissed the surprised male right on the plump lips that had been fuel for his fantasies for far too long.

 

(The real thing was better than Siwon ever imagined).

 

Not minding the short lived seconds of shock, Kyuhyun moved his lips with Siwon, opening the bridge between them. Caught up in his own world which consisted only of Kyuhyun and himself, Siwon grabbed Kyuhyun's marvellous thighs and pulled him into his lap, not once breaking their sacred kiss. The maknae settled against him with a soft sigh that made Siwon’s stomach flip. Soon, nimble fingers were running through Siwon's short hair while he tightly wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun. Their hearts clocking in at double time as the kiss became more fervent.

 

It was Leeteuk that broke them apart. A loud cough from the bed which sent Kyuhyun scurrying off of Siwon, only to stand under the sleepy scrutiny of their leader. There was a flush on Kyuhyun’s cheeks, and Siwon could bet he had a flush of his own to match. Who wouldn’t- being caught in such an act? It felt like an eternity before anyone made any further movement or noise. A ticking time bomb.

 

“Come sleep, Kyuhyun-ah.” The oldest male ordered as he patted the space next to him. For having just woken up, the tone Leeteuk spoke with was surprisingly stern, leaving no room for arguments from the maknae or Siwon. Kyuhyun took tentative steps towards their leader, probably waiting for some kind of scolding. However, Leeteuk merely rubbed Kyuhyun's back while throwing a hard look at Siwon.

 

Choi Siwon was a bright man, he took the hint to leave without any further words, and resigned himself to share Ryeowook’s room for the night.

 

It was the following day when Leeteuk decided to corner Siwon in the dressing room, mere minutes before Super Junior was due on stage. 

 

"Don't hurt him," the leader growled in his ear, low enough to go unheard by the dozen other people surrounding them. The tone of the words sent a chill of surprise up Siwon's spine. Rare were the times when Leeteuk elicited such reactions from the members. 

 

Once Siwon managed to process Leeteuk's words and grasp their full meaning, he was appalled by such an insinuation. Never,  _never,_ would he cause intentional pain towards their precious maknae. Siwon would first experience the wrath of God. 

 

"Never, hyung." Was his fierce and honest reply.

 

"Good," Leeteuk said as he took a step back from Siwon's personal space, "Then we have no issues."

 

 In the blink of an eye, a bright, electrifying smile was upon Leeteuk's face, then he was turning his back out of the room. Siwon rubbed the back of his neck, wondering what on Earth had just transpired. But he didn't have long to dwell because a manager started herding him towards a stage entrance. He quickly pushed the encounter to the back of his mind as adrenaline filled him, a countdown in his earpiece. He promised himself to properly confront Kyuhyun about the kiss after the concert, along with coming clean to all of his (not so) secret feelings. Right now, his focus was on giving the fans a concert to be remembered. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 As fate would have, it was nearly two weeks before there was a pause in Super Junior’s chaotic schedule. Two _agonizing_ weeks in which Siwon was certain that he was stuck in a game of cat and mouse with Kyuhyun. Everytime he managed to track Kyuhyun down after giving himself a pep talk, somebody would come and interrupt, often whisking one or the other away. More often than not it was an unsuspecting Eunhyuk, Donghae, and probably more informed than Leeteuk was- Zhou Mi.

 

(The Chinese man and Kyuhyun were often inseparable, so it was no surprise to Siwon when he suddenly found himself on the receiving end of Zhou Mi’s sly smirks)

 

It left Siwon frustrated beyond relief. He needed to reveal himself to the maknae, in the hopes that they might actually have something feasible between them. The kiss they shared had cemented the possibility of an “us” in Siwon’s mind. And by the way Kyuhyun had been acting around him recently, Siwon was convinced that Kyuhyun thought the same.

 

Ever since the kiss, the maknae had been throwing winks Siwon’s way, gravitating to Siwon’s side more often than usual, smiling brighter at him, and saying lightly veiled innuendos around the band that caused Siwon to go all bug eyed. Seriously...dizzying.  

 

So after way too many frustrating days Siwon was finally, finally, able to get Kyuhyun alone. In the privacy of his own apartment at that! But the notion that they’d be alone together with nobody else to bother them for the whole night was causing Siwon’s nerves to take a trip around the bend.

 

That night Siwon opened his door, expecting to see the love of his life (they don’t call him greasy for nothing) waiting for him in the living room. His smile dropped, however, when he was met with nothing but darkness. The man furrowed his bushy eyebrows as he fumbled with his cellphone to pull up the series of text messages Kyuhyun had sent him an hour ago. He skimmed over them once again to make sure he wasn’t going crazy.

 

_PrincessGyu (8:45 pm)_

_What’s taking so long? Are u coming home now?_

_PrincessGyu (8:57 pm)_

_Your cupboards are empty! Do u want me to die Siwon-hyung?!_

 

_PrincessGyu (8:58 pm)_

_I’m drinking ur most expensive wine <3_

 

_PrincessGyu (9:15 pm)_

_Hyyyyungg pls answer_

 

Siwon had laughed when he had first read the texts upon sliding into the backseat of their manager’s car after his filming was wrapped for the night. He had quickly typed out a reply to the younger male, along with an apology. The filming had gone a bit longer than expected, but Siwon would be home shortly if the traffic aloud. (it didn’t of course).

 

The last message Kyuhyun sent only a moment later left Siwon biting back a grin the whole ride home.

 

_PrincessGyu (9:26 pm)_

_Finally! Your couch n I have become best friends in ur absence. Drive safe Siwon._

Once Siwon had confirmed that, yes, he was not going crazy, and that Kyuhyun should still be there, he slipped inside and gently closed the door. He flicked the light switch on while removing his shoes and jacket, then called out for the maknae.

 

His brows knotted once again at the absence of a reply. Kyuhyun’s shoes and coat were still in the entranceway so that meant the male couldn’t be far away. Siwon made his way through his apartment, growing slightly anxious as he happened upon each vacant room. He quickly found himself standing outside the only room left to check- his bedroom. It was obvious by now that Kyuhyun was inside, there was nowhere else he could possibly be.

 

Siwon felt giddy turning the door knob. Kyuhyun was waiting for him in a personal space.

 

The bedroom light was turned off as well, so Siwon pushed the door wide open to allow light to pour in from the hallway. His hopes dropped a little when the gentle light illuminated Kyuhyun asleep on the bed. Well, there went Siwon’s chance of having the much anticipated discussion. But just as fast as they had plummeted, Siwon’s hopes sky rocketed. Kyuhyun was sleeping in _his_ bed. The younger could have chosen to fall asleep on his more than adequate couch, but instead Kyuhyun decided to curl up in Siwon’s bed. That could only mean good things.

 

Siwon noticed that the tell-tale sound of Kyuhyun’s explosive snoring was missing. The lack of noise signified that Kyuhyun had yet to fall in a deeper sleep. Siwon could easily wake him, confess to him and maybe more before they both fell back asleep together. He really could. But Siwon was a gentleman. And if that alone wasn’t enough reason to let Kyuhyun sleep, than the exhaustion in the maknae’s features solidified Siwon’s choice.

 

Resigning to wait for another time, Siwon hastily grabbed pajama pants and backtracked to the bathroom, preparing for bed.  

 

His palms were sweaty as he drew back the quilt covering the empty space beside Kyuhyun. He climbed into his bed as softly as possible and settled down next to the male who, in all honesty, held too much of Siwon’s heart in the dark for far too long. But hey, Siwon was a dreamer and he wasn’t ashamed of that.

 

He hesitantly scooted closer to the slumbering maknae and draped an arm around his waist, weary of disturbing the other’s sleep. It felt like eons that Siwon laid stiffly, heart paced at a steady, deafening pound. Having his crush asleep in his arms, possibly wasn't the best sleep inducer. Actually, it was much more of a stimulant than anything else. Frankly put, he was much too excited with his front pushed flush against Kyuhyun's back. He decided it best to wiggle back a bit, lest something extremely embarrassing happened.

 

(It was boggling how somebody could have such an effect on him. And said person wasn’t even conscious! Sometimes life could be so unfair.)

 

His breathing accelerated, however, as Kyuhyun seemed to chase him, shuffling his butt backwards until it was pressed against him once again. It seemed so innocent that Siwon was positive that it was just Kyuhyun searching for warmth in a sleepy state of mind.

 

Now spooning had it’s advantages and disadvantages. It was a warm and comfortable cuddling position for both parties. Yet, on the other hand, spooning could onset terribly awkward boners poking against the other person- which Siwon was well on his way to fulfilling. Just the slightest movement was enough to-

 

Siwon clenched his eyes tightly, fingers digging into Kyuhyun’s hip, the muscles in his left arm drawn taut. The subtle grinding of the maknae’s hips was more than enough cause for Siwon’s gasp and to raise suspicions. There was no way that the younger male was _teasing_ Siwon during sleep. It was just way too suspicious.

 

There were two different ways to go. One; for Siwon to back off and leave the maknae be, obviously he was tired, and they always had the morning to talk things through. Or the second, the most appealing to the now hyper aware man; to test the waters with a roll of his hips and see where it lead. Siwon chose the latter option. Obviously.

 

Blankets ruffling, Siwon shifted to prop himself up on one arm which made for a better view of Kyuhyun’s profile. Then he gave a small roll of his hips. The response was futile, gaining no visual response from the male. Kyuhyun and his games were too much sometimes.

 

Siwon would be damned come morning, he was sure of it. So he threw all remaining caution to the wind with a harder hip roll and a husky whisper in Kyuhyun’s ear. Two could play at this game.

 

_“Kyuhyun-ah.”_

 

The actions seemed to snap something in the maknae. Suddenly deciding that he was no longer dead tired, Kyuhyun slowly rolled onto his back and looked up at Siwon. There he could see, from the city lights of Seoul filtered through the window, the lust and complete adoration that Siwon had held for him over the years. Finally, Kyuhyun had discovered that he could return those feelings. Maybe not to the same extent quite yet, but it could get to that with a bit of time.

 

Siwon's hand slid over the shirt on Kyuhyun's belly, caressing tenderness as he gauged Kyuhyun's reaction. Kyuhyun’s breathing deepened, muscles twitched under Siwon's hand. He could feel the maknae’s pulse beat, _beat, beat_.

 

As Siwon gazed at the face with flaws that he recognized and loved even more, the words he had been wanting to say spilled out in a rush.

 

“I’m in love with you Kyuhyun.” He confessed, and Kyuhyun simply kept his lips sealed because he had a feeling more words were about to follow. “I stayed by your side for years, waiting, hoping that you could return my feelings, even just a fraction of the amount I have for you. Every time I saw you sad, or hurting, I wanted nothing more than to kiss away the pain and share the weight on your shoulders. And I know- I know how you felt about Donghae.”

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes widened in surprise, but Siwon kept on going, spurred on by how good it felt to finally let his best kept secret run free.

 

“I know that he'll always be special to you and how you tend to fall a little bit in love with each of your closest friends- Changmin, Minho, Jonghyun. How Zhou Mi swept you off your feet, and that affair you had with him helped you in ways that I could only dream of doing.”

 

Siwon paused, took a deep breath as he realized that he was rambling, that Kyuhyun might poke fun at him for being so cliche and disgustingly romantic. Although, that was definitely true. Siwon did feel like he was being a blumbering idiot with so many words, yet he didn’t even care. The man wanted to get everything that had been bottled up inside, out in the open for both of them to face.

 

He twisted Kyuhyun's shirt around his fingers as he continued.

 

“And the way you responded to that kiss the other week. I hope- it would probably break me to find out that it was just a heat of the moment fluke because I wish for you to be so much more than that. I mean, we're here in bed together, tell me I’m not reading too much into things.”

 

“Y-you're not,” Kyuhyun tripped on his words, stunned with how open and sincere Siwon was being.

 

“I think- no I'm certain that I'm too far gone, because all I ever see is you, Kyu. Just you. You're smile, you're laugh, how damn awkward you are in everything except for when you're singing and-”

 

“Yeah, yeah I get it,” Kyuhyun interrupted with a nervous laugh, causing Siwon to close his mouth. “You're a love struck fool and....and I like you too. A lot.”

 

“Really?” Siwon kind of wanted to throw himself over Kyuhyun's body and sob tears of joy, but that would probably be a little over the top and best left not acted upon. He chose to turn the bedside lamp on so that he could see Kyuhyun better.

 

At Kyuhyun's nod Siwon swooped down to briefly, softly, capture his lips. It left both men swooning. Siwon quickly realized that his hand had found it’s way under the younger’s shirt, splayed over a warm tummy. He focused on the doe eyes before him as he decided to take it just a little bit further.

 

When he dragged his nails lightly along tender flesh he experienced a pleasant buzz at feeling the shiver pass through Kyuhyun. He scratched the younger again (it was only fair after all, Kyuhyun had started this game of teasing) and was met with another shiver, along with Kyuhyun gripping onto his biceps.

 

Siwon had skipped out on a shirt tonight and it was possibly the best decisions he’d made all week. There was no barrier between his heated skin and Kyuhyun’s caressing hands.

 

_“Siwon.”_

 

Siwon swore that the airiness of Kyuhyun’s voice, coupled with hot breath brushing against his cheek, was the hottest utterance of his name he’d ever heard.  He had a second of lucidness; that this was actually happening. Kyuhyun was with him, wanted to be with him, and it was like all of the chips were finally falling into place. Siwon wasn’t hiding in the dark by himself anymore.

 

Then Kyuhyun was pressing a thigh up against Siwon's previously forgotten erection and _rubbing_. It was so exquisite, a pleasurable spark of black that caught him on a hook.  Siwon reciprocated by pressing his lips to the maknae’s, open-mouthed and frenzied, tasting the remnants of a rich wine. He slipped his hand further up Kyuhyun’s shirt, gliding his fingers across more supple flesh. It drew a whine out of the younger male, had him pulling Siwon so that the older male was properly on top of him. With their hips now in alignment it was only natural for frottage to follow.

 

And intense it was.

 

Kyuhyun filled Siwon’s senses with citrus shampoo and shea butter; with contradicting soft and hard contours; low moans and breathless panting. This had long been one of Siwon’s fantasies of the maknae, so it was a miracle that he was able to hold together as well as he did.

 

Siwon’s kisses wandered from Kyuhyun’s addictive lips, across the curve of his jaw, and came to linger on his earlobe. He sucked the flesh between his lips and nibbled delicately, delighted to discover the high sensitivity of the tiny area. Kyuhyun bucked upwards, digging blunt nails into Siwon shoulder blades, hard enough to leave crescents carved into his flesh until the next day.  Kyuhyun’s legs spread, latching around Siwon’s hips and thighs, bringing the two of them that much closer together.

 

The new angle brought on a higher intensity, had them gasping for breath in the space between the close proximity of their lips.

 

The amount of chemistry between them was undeniable, palpable. They could taste it on the tips of their tongues.

 

“Hyung.. _.Siwon-hyung._ ” Kyuhyun whispered between nibbles on Siwon’s bottom lip. The sensation was that of being kissed by an angel...or perhaps a devil. Some sort of diabolical rapture which Siwon wouldn’t mind getting trapped in for the rest of forever. As long as Kyuhyun was the person trapped there with him.

 

The maknae’s mouth was a wonder that could be put to even greater uses. It had Siwon desiring Kyuhyun in unmentionable ways. Having those thoughts running in the forefront of his mind almost distracted Siwon from what Kyuhyun did next. Almost.

 

A warm hand slipped into Siwon’s pajama pants, instantly wrapping around his erection with a well practiced grip. One stroke from Kyuhyun’s warm hand sent Siwon clenching Kyuhyun’s shoulder between his teeth.

 

There was a cry of “Oh God!” followed by Kyuhyun’s muscles simultaneously tensing up. Siwon kept the pressure of his bite constant as the maknae reached his peak and tipped over the edge, daring not to move the slightest. Even if he wanted to, Kyuhyun was gripping him too tightly.

 

In just mere seconds Kyuhyun loosened his hold, letting his legs fall from Siwon’s hips. Siwon released his shoulder, marveling at the distinguishable bite mark left on milky skin. _He made that mark on the younger._ Then he flicked his eyes up to Kyuhyun’s flushed face and marvelled at that as well. It was a sight to behold. Siwon couldn’t even begin to describe it.

 

Kyuhyun took Siwon’s momentary hypnosis to remove his hand from Siwon’s pants and push Siwon off of him, to the side.  

 

“Wuhhga?” Siwon made some kind of embarrassing gurgle sound and he prayed that neither of them would remember it in the days to follow. Or ever.

 

The only response he received was the maknae hooking fingers under his pajamas and pulling them down. Siwon’s breath hitched due to the cool air, breath hitching even further once he registered that Kyuhyun wanted to blow him. This was much too fast for Siwon to process.

 

“Kyu...wait. Wait.”

 

Kyuhyun met his eyes, head cocked in a cute way that did not rationally fit the current situation. Not at all.

 

“Huh?”

 

Siwon gulped, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “I mean. at least let me take you on a date first.”

 

“We have wine.” Kyuhyun informed, lips curved as he nodded to the bedside table. Siwon followed and, sure enough, a bottle of red wine stood tall beside the lamp along with two glasses. Siwon hadn’t even noticed.

 

He supposed that a bottle of wine during a nighttime rendezvous was as good as any. Plus he was painfully hard. And Kyuhyun was eager. There was only so much temptation that Siwon could resist, so he gave the maknae the go ahead.

 

Kyuhyun’s mouth sucking him off was nothing short of ecstasy. Siwon’s fingers twisted in the other’s brown locks and he was so, so gone. He dared to think of how many times Kyuhyun had been in this position before- in someone else’s bed with some other horny guy, Kyuhyun being all seductive and pliant- and it made everything feel a little more surreal.  This, right here, was so much more meaningful because neither Siwon nor Kyuhyun were using each other.

 

Siwon lasted for only half of a minute, spurting come on the maknae’s kiss-swollen-lips, staring transfixed as it dripped down his chin. Kyuhyun raised his arm to wipe at his face with the back of his hand. The visual brought up a dozen more of Siwon’s fantasies, but he eventually snapped out of it and pulled his pajamas back up, then leaned his back on the headboard.

 

He couldn’t help what blurted out of him.

 

“I really do love you, you know?”

 

Kyuhyun let his hand fall to his side, staring intently back at Siwon, despite the redness of his cheeks.

 

“I know,” he said softly, shifting his body so that he sat beside Siwon, pressed together shoulder to knee. “And...thank you.”

 

It was enough. Siwon didn’t need to hear it back from the maknae, because he knew it would take some time, weeks, possibly months. But that was okay. Siwon had waited around four years for Kyuhyun, and now that he had him, he could wait a while longer for the three words.

 

They broke out the wine, forgoing glasses altogether and just sipped straight from the bottle. A warm, lulling, haze settled upon them as they spoke lightly about what came next. What this meant for them.

 

At some point between Kyuhyun revealing that he sometimes liked it rough in bed, and assuring Siwon that he and Zhou Mi had stopped sleeping together months ago - “don’t worry, there’s no romantic feelings with him, Siwon”- Kyuhyun’s head had found its resting place on Siwon’s bare chest.

 

Siwon knew that it was a corny saying, but he truly felt that they fit perfectly together. Everything just felt so right with Kyuhyun in his arms. Like for the first time in years he was able to feel tranquility and an honest connection with himself. It was a feeling that he never wanted to let go of.

 

“So are you going to ask me?” Kyuhyun suddenly broke the silence.

 

Siwon tilted his head to give the younger a puzzled look.

 

“To be your lover,” The male prompted, his expression expectant.

 

A deep chuckle bubbled up from Siwon. “I think it’s a bit past that, don’t you?”

 

Kyuhyun elbowed him in the ribs.

 

“Okay,” Siwon wheezed, readjusting to lay on his side, facing Kyuhyun. He once again splayed an open hand over Kyuhyun’s belly. There was something protective and severely intimate with the gesture. “will you be my boyfriend, or partner, or whatever it is you prefer, Kyuhyun-ah?”

 

He wasn’t expecting the amused snort or the “Yes, dork” that dripped with fondness.

 

Siwon grinned, dimples on proud display as he dropped a kiss on the maknae’s cheek. He may have been a dork, but Kyuhyun was an even bigger dork. Kyuhyun didn’t need to know that though.

 

Siwon took hold of the maknae’s hand and entangled their fingers. He rubbed a thumb into the back of Kyuhyun’s hand, focussing all his emotions and feelings for the other man into the little circles. A moment later, Kyuhyun was doing the same.

 

The new couple would have many obstacles and hardships in the weeks, months, and years to follow- love didn’t come easy. But right in that moment, what they had in those four walls of Siwon’s bedroom- was bliss.

 --

  _HotBabe <3 (1:03pm)_

_Btw I’m not your princess, Siwon. I think this title is much better. No?_

 

_**FIN.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well...I hope this was alright. Idk as a lesbian it's kind of a nightmare trying to write about guys getting it on lmao. For anyone who's interested I'll be posting a changkyu scene from this verse, taking place after Changmin had picked Kyuhyun up in the first chapter. It didn't flow nicely with the rest of the fic so decided to cut it. Thanks for reading darlings!!


End file.
